


i miss him

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Post-Promised Day, ling is really having a rough time, someone give that poor boy a hug :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: Now that things have settled down, Ling has time to grieve a loss he isn't sure he should miss.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Series: FMA One Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	i miss him

“Ling?” He stopped at the top of the stairs, arms full of paperwork that was dangerously close to toppling over as he turned to look at the man, “You alright?”

The prince- the _emperor_ \- snapped his attention to Ed, the far-away look in his eyes vanishing as he came back to reality. It was only a few days after his crowning, so Ed chalked it up to stress when Ling nodded and continued up the stairs. They walked up the remaining steps in stride, turning down a few different halls to avoid the advisers that were trying to get Ling’s attention. Most days, Ed ended up delivering messages back and forth, which he didn’t mind, he could only imagine how overwhelmed Ling was, and if he could do something to ease the stress, he would. 

Ed set the stack of papers on the desk and wiped at his brow. The papers weren’t heavy; it was the seemingly endless stairs that killed him. At least he knew he was stretching his leg enough. He sat in the plush chair in front of the desk, tired body melting into the cushion as Ling settled behind the desk. After a moment, Ed started sorting through the documents; he’d managed to learn a fair amount of the language since he’d started living in Xing with Ling and sorting meeting notes was the perfect way to practice. 

He frowned when he looked up from a document and caught the faraway look in Ling’s eyes again, his fingers rubbing a slow circle on the back of his left hand. He set the paper down with a sigh and put his hand over Ling’s, his frown deepening when he realized the man was close to tears. 

“What’s going on, Ling? Talk to me, please.”

“I…” Ling started, falling silent immediately after and shaking his head. He let out a heavy breath and pressed his eyes shut, “I miss him.”

“Miss who?” Ed asked, gently rubbing his thumb across Ling’s knuckles. 

“Greed,” he responded words barely above a whisper. He opened his eyes again and turned his attention to his and Ed’s hands, “it’s… it’s stupid.” 

“It’s not stupid, Ling.”

“It _feels_ stupid. I- I miss a monster- a _homunculus._ ”

“You miss your _friend,_ ” Ed countered. He’d even go as far as to say that he and Greed were friends before his death- maybe not friends… they tolerated each other. 

“...He was my friend. I- I miss my friend, Ed.” A tear broke away from his eye and dropped to the desk, the pile of scrap papers soaking it up. “I’m so used to sharing a mind with someone else, sharing thoughts- sharing a _body…_ I… I can’t get used to being alone. I used to hate the noise, all the souls; it was so loud… But now that it’s gone, I- it’s too quiet. I can’t think straight anymore.” 

Ed couldn’t relate to what Ling was saying, but he knew he was hurting, so Ed was hurting too. He’d never considered what it had been like for Ling to have his body back, how it must feel, the things he’d gone through. The nights spent alone suffering in silence… 

“I feel so isolated, Ed. I used to have someone to talk to all the time, and now… now I don’t. I don’t know what to do. I’m so alone, and I know no one else is going to understand how I’m feeling, but I can’t- I can’t keep it in anymore. It’s too much. I can’t do this.” 

Ed stood from his seat and walked around the desk, pulling Ling to his feet and then into a hug. He said nothing for a long time. He didn’t know what to say; this might be one thing he couldn’t fix. Maybe all he could do was be Ling’s shoulder to cry on and hope that would be enough. _No._ He needed to do more. He couldn’t do nothing when the man he loved was suffering. That wasn’t who he was. 

“You’re not as alone as you think, Ling,” he said quietly, “I promise you. I don’t know how you feel, but that doesn’t mean I won’t listen- that I won’t try to help you. I’m _always_ going to be here for you- and I know it’s not the same, I know I can’t replace Greed, but you won’t be alone. Never again.” 

“Do- do you promise?” He barely heard the words mumbled into his shoulder. He hugged Ling even tighter, one hand rubbing up and down his back, the other pressed to the nape of Ling’s neck.

“I promise,” Ed whispered as he pressed a kiss to Ling’s temple, his brows pinching together as if he could feel the same pain Ling was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
